FBI Cook Out
by crim-minds
Summary: What will happen when jack and henry start to play match maker with the BAU team
1. Chapter 1

A/N: i do not own criminal minds nor will i ever will all characters and show belongs to ed

Hotch walked into the door of his apartment surprised to smell a mouth-watering aroma coming from the kitchen. As he locked the door and turned the corner he saw his son in the kitchen with a apron on and mixing what looked to be brownie mix. Jack looked up and smiled his one-of-a-kind smile that showed his dimples..

"Hey dad you are home early, did you crack the case?" jack asked while turning back to his mixing

"What are you doing in here it smells," hotch took a minute to find the right words,"amazing,mouth-watering?"

Jack set down his bowl and moved over to the fridge and pulled a piece of paper off of it. "Don't tell me you forgot the annul FBI cook out that is tomorrow." Hotch took the paper and his eyes grew wide while reading it _**ALL MEMBERS OF THEBAU MUST ATTENED AND BRING A COVERED DISH **_. Jack shook his head and started to pour the batter

"I knew you would forget so i took it on myself to make sure that your dish is made and Jj's and Rossi's and Morgan's and Reid's and Prentiss's and Garcia's well let me rephrase that they all came and made it here with my help."

"You know you have your uncle Sean in you with the cooking." Hotch smiled at that and looked to see what his son was cooking.

"If you must know dad I am making, it is hobo beans, nacho supreme, hand dipped corn dogs, and now I am working on some lava cake. Now that you know get out of my kitchen." Jack smiled and made a shooing motions with his hands.

2 hours later

Jack walked down the hallway to get ready for bed as sleep over came him. He turned to the living room and saw that the television was still on and that his dad had fallen asleep on the couch.

"Dad, come on dad wake up." Hotch didn't stir "Dad don't make me get the water." still nothing. Not actually wanting to wake his dad so he grabbed a blanket from the closet and turned the television off. Walking back down to his room, he changed, brushed his teeth and went to bed. Sleep almost had him in its grips when his phone buzzed. Text message. He groaned and read the message.

_Henry:We still up for the match making job tomorrow at the cookout?_

A smile played on his lips and replied.

_Oh yeah! My dad ain't going to see this coming. Did you talk to Emily yet about being you partner while your mom is doing other things?_

_Henry: Yup! She is in and everyone else knows the plan but them two. Going to bed text me_


	2. Chapter 2

**OKAY filler chapter I am fighting so major writers block and could only think of this for right now**

When Jack woke up the next morning, the sun was shining and the birds were singing. He rolled over and checked the time 9 o' clock. His eyes grew wide and he jumped out of bed, ran down the hall and into the living room. Hotch looked up from his bowl of cereal to his son "what?" was all he said.

"Why didn't you wake me up we have to be there for 10 am? Aghh, Don't answer that. I'm going to go get a shower. Don't forget to grab you softball uniform." With that statement he turned on his heel and walk down to his bedroom. Just as he was getting his things ready to go take a shower his phone want off, with a grunt he picked it up and checked it. It was from Henry, he flipped open his phone and read it.

_Henry: Get up lazy bones we have big things to do today._

_Jack:I'm up, I'm up about to get in the shower. Don't forget to tell you mom she has to wear the cheerleading uniform._

_Henry: I told her she flipped I had to reassure her all the girls was wearing them she even called Emily and Penelope._

_Jack: lol that is to funny._

**30Mins later**

"Dad lets go we have to leave like now and grab the food from the kitchen and start down to the car I have to grab our uniforms and equipment from my room." Jack said while walking to the back of the apartment.

"Yes daddy."Hotch said while trying not to laugh. Once Hotch got everything down to the car and Jack on his heels they were on their way to the park. Jack's phone rang it was Morgan.

"Hello"

"Hey you almost here we can't start the game with out you everyone else is already here?"

"Yup about 5 mins till we pull in."


End file.
